Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $5.93 each and baskets of nectarines for $9.75 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of nectarines. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the nectarines. Price of bananas + price of nectarines = total price. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $15.68.